Beautiful But Deadly
by DexterFan4249
Summary: What makes Hannah so different


Dexter lay intertwined with Hannah. He still wasn't sure how it had happened or why he couldn't go through with it. Despite the flakes of artificial snow dancing all around them they were warm, both completely naked, exposed to the other. He had not only failed in killing her but had revealed himself to her, she knew that he was a killer.

There was something about this woman which messed with him. Several times she had caused him to do what his mind was telling him not to. At his apartment today he had let her in, even when he knew it was a bad idea. He even thought the kill room he set up for her was different than usual. He had gone out of his way to help Hannah get some peace before he killed her. He didn't usually do that, Trinity, Brian and Lila were the only ones who had seen the merciful Dexter. Yet this woman who he had known for barely a few weeks had caused him to..to what exactly? Was he attached to her, like she had been to Wayne.

Dexter shut his eyes trying to recall exactly what emotions... emotions he thought he had none. But the few years had proved him wrong, he was capable of love, with Rita, with Lumen. So is this what this is, Love for Hannah. No just lust, he has never lusted after anyone why her.

Dexter closed his eyes again he saw it clearly now. Beautiful Hannah strapped down to the table her perfect white skin blending in with the artificial snow. She stirs opens her eyes and seems confused before she spots him. She looks right through him, the familiar terror he usually sees is absent. How odd. He holds the knife to her neck and rips away the tape over her mouth. She neither gasps for breath or screams out, Dexter thinks she looks quite evil staring at him. She lifts her head up and into the knife. Dexter looks into her beautiful eyes.

"Do what you gotta do"

Dexter loses focus, nobody's ever said that, she just lies there as if this whole thing is only slightly entertaining. She hasn't begged for her life or asked why, she's different.

When they had been walking toward dexter's kill room, he had experienced doubt, he wasn't sure if killing Hannah was the right thing, but he needed a kill badly. He was stressed, more than he had ever been. The constant fear that Deb would be disgusted by him, Laguerta in his case and Isaak who still posed a threat even if he was in prison. As he looks down at her he is unsure, doubtful. He rushed into it, without weighing the consequences. He still didn't have definitive proof that she was a cold blooded killer. The words of Sal Price has made him believe she was still a killer. She murdered that woman with Wayne but since then, he was beginning to think she may have had a reason to kill, the man at her halfway house who allegedly sexually assulted her, if that is true then that was a good enough reason. Years ago he had let Jeremy Downs go after he gave him a good reason. If he had been thorough then he should have tried to find proof to back Hannah's story. But he wasn't in the right mind, he should have made sure. Hannah's other victim her mentor Beverly Gray. That may have been euthanasia. But he was so sure of her guilt so sure that she was a killer to be punished that he didn't see the possible reasons why. And finally her late husband who had a heart attack. He had no proof that she killed him, no proof at all, he hadn't tried to find any.

Doubt and lust had been running though him when he brought the knife down. Not in the heart where it usually went but in the table next to her head as he cut the plastic off her.

They shared a connection, the time he has spent with her she flirted with him and he flirted right back. He craved it, he had loved Lumen. Hannah wasn't Lumen though, Lumen was good better than him and Hannah was, Good? Bad? or something in between like himself.

Today Deb had shown disgust to him for loving Lumen and killing together. He honestly believed he had done the right thing, he helped Lumen. What if Deb finds out about him and Hannah what could her reaction be?

Hannah looking up at him seemingly uncaring whether she lives or dies takes a lot of the thrill he associates with killing from him. Last minute doubts has saved her he doesn't know if she has changed, become a better person since Wayne. He doesn't know so he can't go through with it.

Hannah sits up the plastic sliding away from her beautiful breasts. She places a hand on his chest and looks into his eyes.

"Dexter" She breathes

Deb was disgusted by his killer ways, however Hannah seems strangely turned on and leans in to kiss him. He gives in refusing to fight their connection. And kisses back.

Hannah pulls away and helps Dexter take off his clothes.

Their lips still together as Dexter pushes her down onto the table. He pulls his pants down.

They touch intimately for the first time and Hannah cries out.

Dexter realises he wanted to feel a connection again. He looks over to her lying wrapped in his arms peaceful. She confuses him. He knows she has at least killed one person and could kill him tomorrow when they wake. He find he really isn't bothered what happens tomorrow for now he is satisfied. Dexter shuts his eyes and falls asleep.


End file.
